johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
SSBWU: Characters (Part 1)
Forward Before I JohnnyOTGS get to the nitty, gritty of the characters. I need to run down the basics of how to read the characters attributes. Each character will have a classification, and there are 6 in total: Lightwieght, Light-Middle, Middleweight, Heavy Middle and Heavyweight. The 3 classes of Middleweight are due to some middleweight characters that aren't so middle, either they have more or less weight than a typical middleweight. Anyway, here are the attributes for the characters. Strength: This determines the strength of that character's regular, and smash attacks, and how easily that character has at launching opponents and possibly K.O.ing them. Toughness: This determines on how much of a beating the character can take and how difficult it is to launch that character. Speed: Self-explanitory. This determines on how fast the character can move around the stage. Jump: Like the speed, this determines on how well the character can jump, how high and how far. Power: Much like the strength, this attribute determines on how much power the character's special moves have. More things * The attributes you will see in the character pages are all default. You can customize the character's attributes by using customization parts which you can collect by playing the single player modes. * The characters' special moves are also default. You can also customize the characters' special moves in customization. You can also collect new special moves by playing single player modes. Mario Classification: Middleweight Everybody's favorite plumber. He made his debut in Donkey Kong in arcades in the year 1981. He has rescued Pauline and Princess Peach, with impressive jumping abilities and fire powers to match, he's always ready to take on any adventure that he may take. Abilities Mario in Super Smash Bros. is basically the most well balanced character and is quite easy to learn and understand which is ideal for those who are new to Super Smash Bros. Mario's Smash attacks to a decent amount of damage and can launch even the heavy characters with a high damage meter. Mario's Fireball bounces along the ground (just as it does in the Super Mario Bros. games) and do a decent amount of damage, his Super Jump punch can hit multiple times and can launch enemies and opponents into the air with a high damage meter, his F.L.U.D.D. can also push back opponents as well as damage them. Mario's Mario Finale works like Ryu's Shinku Hadouken from the Marvel VS. Capcom series but goes in a snake-like pattern to hit multiple enemies. Limitations Mario is fairly good at everything in Super Smash Bros. but he has a problem trying to outpace the light, fast characters and overpower the big, heavy ones. Though, Mario tries to be fair with the player who plays him, but he can be quite hard to control for those who overcompensate Mario. Mario's Jump Punch is a good move, but can leave Mario dangerously exposed to a counter attack. Donkey Kong Classification: Heavyweight The Brutish but lovable ape. Donkey Kong is on a few occasions a villain as he was in his Arcade debut in Donkey Kong but he has come clean and even went on his own adventures with his family of Kongs, either it be King K. Rool stealing his precious Banana Horde or an evil tribe threatening to freeze his home. Donkey Kong has become quite the adventurer. Abilities Donkey Kong's more striking attributes is that a lot of his physical attacks can do a lot of damage and can easily launch lighter characters as well he can also maintain himself on the stage's platform even with a high damage meter. Despite him being a heavy character, DK also has a reasonable jump rating as he can jump surprisingly better in comparison to the other heavy characters in the game (even more so with his Spinning Kong special move). DK's special moves also have a good deal of power, his DK punch fully charged can do a lot of damage and easily launch opponents. DK's Konga Beat can also gather multiple opponents and do continuous damage. Limitations Because Donkey Kong is a heavy character, his speed is one of his soft spots (though he can run faster than most of the other heavy characters). Likewise a lot of his physical attacks are slow to execute, giving most light characters to move away before DK actually strikes. Charging DK's DK Punch leaves him vulnerable to attacks though he can take some light attacks while charging, but heavy attacks can cause him to flinch and that will end the charging process. DK's Double ground slap only attacks in front of him, but leaves him exposed to attacks from the back. Link Classification: Heavy-Middle The young hero that saves Hyrule and the Omnipotent Triforce. Link has traveled to many parts of Hyrule in order to save it from the evil Ganon and other beings that may threaten it. Using the sacred Master Sword and other weapons, he's determined to save hyrule at all costs. Abilities Link uses a variety of weapons to fight against his opponents, this adds to his strength as he can do more damage and even launch opponents more easily than average middleweight characters (hence why he's a heavy middle character). The Master Sword also gives Link better range than most characters, the Hylian shield also adds to his toughness and even gives him natural protection from most projectiles. His Gale Boomerang not only does damage but it also draws opponents to him. The bomb can also do a decent amount of damage. His Whirling Blade Technique can also damage multiple opponents either on the ground or in the air. Limitations Link having all of those weapons on him also adds to his weight. Because of this, he can't run fast or jump high (but his speed and jump ratings are still fairly reasonable). His special moves also take time to execute, for instance his Bow & Arrow requires Link to draw (of course the further he draws, the further the arrow is going to fly),it also takes time for Link to pull out his Gale Boomerang and a Bomb, and the bombs themselves can be used against Link. Samus Classification: Heavy-Middle The Heroine Bounty Hunter that once took on the evil Metroids on the Planet Zebes, Samus Aran is one of the toughest Bounty hunters as they come, willing to go the distance to make sure that evil is quelled anywhere in the Galaxy. She wears the Chozo Suit which is armed to the teeth and allows Samus to perform somersaults and other acrobatic abilities. Abilities Samus in her regular Chozo Suit gives her an above average strength and toughness ratings. Her special moves though are Samus' bread & butter. Like Donkey Kong, Samus has a chargeable special move, but Samus' charge shot has a longer range than DK's DK Punch. Samus can also launch her opponents quite easily. Samus' Zero laser is also like Ryu's Shinku Hadouken from the Marvel VS. Capcom games, only this time Samus doesn't have to worry about losing her Chozo Suit (as Zero Suit Samus is a separate character) Limitations Samus' Chozo suit does give her a slightly higher strength and toughness ratings, but it also lowers her speed and jump abilities. Though, the suit does give Samus a slightly better jump rating for it's overall capabilities, but it isn't enough to help Samus against other characters that can jump very well. Her Screw Attack hits continuously, but it doesn't have good launch capablilties more than anything, it helps her get back on stage platforms. Though, her bomb move can't be used against her (like Link's bomb can) but it still needs a few seconds to detonate, giving opponents enough time to evade. Yoshi Classification: Light-Middle Beginning his video game life as the ridable partner of the Mario Bros. from Super Mario World, Yoshi eventually began to star in his own games and embark on his own adventures, with a nearly insatiable appetite for fruit and the ability to turn enemies into eggs making him a surprisingly formidable opponent despite his cute demeanor. Abilities Yoshi is one of the characters that can jump very well as he can gain a lot of air when he jumps and doesn't need a special move to aid his jump. He also has a lot of great airborne attacks making Yoshi a force to be reckoned with when it comes to fighting in the air. He can also trap his opponents in an Egg with his Egg maker temporarily which can prove to be something huge for the opponent unfortunate enough to be caught in the special move, His Yoshi Bomb (reminiscent of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) can do a lot of damage as well as launch opponents as well. Limitations Yoshi suffers from very low strength and toughness ratings, meaning Yoshi can be launched by heavy smash attacks quite easily and has somewhat low damage output as well (though it's not nearly as bad as other lightweight characters) Same is true for Yoshi's special moves, though the Yoshi Bomb move is the only move Yoshi has in doing a lot of damage to multiple opponents. Kirby Classification: Lightweight The cute and lovely cream puff, Kirby began in his own game: Kirby's Dream Land when he saved Dream Land from King Dedede, since then Kirby has battled his enemy on many of an occasion. He has the ability to copy other opponent's center special move and use it to his own advantage. *This move turns into the center special move of the opponent Kirby inhaled. Abilities Like Yoshi, Kirby also has a great jumping ability, because Kirby can inflate himself like he can in his own games this gives him an advantage over most other characters in the game, he can float in mid air and can close seemingly big gaps between him and the stage's platform. He also has a good array of special moves, he can inhale one opponent and turn this move into the center special moves of that opponent he inhaled. The Hammer is also a good move to use when Kirby is surrounded, the Tree Cutter is also good move for when the fight is in the air, and the Stone move is also a good move to launch opponents and though Kirby will take damage from the move, but he won't be launched while this is in effect. Limitations Because Kirby is a cream puff, his strength and toughness ratings are relatively low. He can get launched quite easily (that's why his inflate ability while he's airborne is crucial) and he doesn't do a lot of damage. His special moves somewhat compensate for his lack of overall physical strength. His Stone special move although very helpful, but it can work against Kirby if not used properly, it can K.O. him if he performs the move when there's no solid ground underneath him or if he's surrounded by multiple opponents and takes heavy damage. Fox McCloud Classification: Light-Middle Beginning in the Nintendo game: Starfox, Fox McCloud is the mercenary pilot who protects star systems (such as the Lylat System) from the evil forces of Andross and his army of mutant robots who threaten to take over the star system. He then moved on to other planets and has done many other things as well. He has superior fighting skills and uses an array of weapons. Abilities Fox is very similar to Chun-Li from Street Fighter, his fighting style is mostly kicks which are fast and do a reasonable amount of damage. Fox is also quite fast and can jump very high for a middleweight character (even more so than Mario and Luigi). One of his better special moves is the Fire Fox which can he a help to Fox if He is surrounded by multiple opponents and his reflector can also reflect opponents' projectiles back at them or reflect them so Fox doesn't take damage. Limitations Fox's damage output is definitely his problem he needs to do a quite a bit of damage if he is to launch his opponents (especially for the big heavy ones which Fox can have a hard time with). His blaster move, though Fox can shot it in rapid fashion, but it doesn't do enough damage and doesn't phase opponents either. Fox also can be launched easily, though not as easily as Yoshi or Kirby or other lightweighted characters. Pikachu Classification: Lightweight One of the more popular Pokémon. Pikachu has the title of PKM #25 and is electrical based as it's powers are based on electricity, a group of them together can create huge lightning storms. This Pokémon raised to popularity in the Anime adaptation when he became the companion of Pokémon trainer: Ash Ketchum. Abilities Pikachu has a small body and because of this, it's quite fast and can jump quite high, it's also a hard target to hit for most other characters. Pikachu's Thunder powers can also help it against multiple enemies such as it's Thunderbolt special move and can even damage airborne enemies. Limitations Pikachu's small bodyu is also a weakness, it doesn't do much damage (either physical or special) and can't take much from opponents, Pikachu isn't very ideal for fighting multiple opponents as it can get easily overwhelmed when surrounded, it's quick attack special though helpful if Pikachu is trying to get back on the stage's platform but not so for attacking enemies. Luigi Classification: Middleweight Mario's brother and the lesser known Mario character. Luigi may not be as notable as his older brother, nevertheless he's quite formidable despite him being easily intimidated sometimes. Abilities Luigi is without any doubt very similar to his brother: Mario. Though there's only a few differences between the Bros. one difference is that Luigi can jump higher and farther than Mario, the other difference is the special moves. Luigi's fireball goes slower, but in a straight line. His Super Jump Punch is also different, if timed correctly it can do a lot of damage and even launch and K.O. opponents with a high damage meter. Limitations Apart from sharing the same weaknesses as his brother, Luigi also suffers from low traction so be careful with stages with extreme environments. Luigi's Green missile is a good special move to use against some opponents as well as getting back stage platforms but it also has a 30% chance of causing Luigi to explode. Not only doing some damage to Luigi but also causing Luigi to overshoot his target. Captain Falcon Classification: Middleweight The Bounty Hunter/F-zero pilot who is the unlikely hero in his game: F-Zero. Incredibly brave and never turns down a challenge from other F-Zero pilots, he takes this demeanor onto the battlegrounds of Smash Bros. Abilities Captain Falcon has above average ratings in all of his attributes which makes him a better choice than Mario in most situations. A lot of his attacks can do a lot of damage and can launch opponents with a high damage meter very easily (even the heavy characters). His trademark Special move: The Falcon Punch can do even more damage than his physical attacks. His Raptor Boost can also lunch opponents in the air. Limitations Very little behoove Falcon. But a lot of his physical attacks lack range, meaning that Falcon must be almost up in the opponent's face in order for it to hit and do damage. His trademark special move: the Falcon Punch takes a few seconds to charge, giving opponents time to dodge or counterattack. Even his Raptor Boost and Falcon Kick can prove to be dangerous if not aimed properly as it can cause Falcon to accidently fall of the stage platform. Ness Classification: Light-Middle The unlikely kid hero from Earthbound, he and a group of friends help stop the invasion of Earth from the evil Starmen. He uses an array of home made weapons and his psychic powers to fight and defeat his enemies. Abilities Though not much of a fighter, Ness still can be quite formidable in battle. His psychic powers can prove to be very devastating and do a reasonable amount of damage. His special moves (in the right hands) can also to be very devastating. His PK Flash fully charged can do a lot of damage and launch enemies that have a high damage meter. He can also do a significant amount of damage with his PK Thunder which he can use on himself to launch himself back onto the stage's platform. His PSI Magent doesn't reflect projectiles but absorb them, making that projectile useless. Limitations The reason why ness has a below average strength rating is because that he doesn't have a great fighting prowess, most of his weapons he uses doesn't do a lot of damage nor do they have great launching capabilities. His special moves take a bit of practice to use properly and proficiently. On order for Ness' PK Thunder to launch him back onto the stage's platform, you must aim it at him, if you miss Ness is K.O.'ed no matter what. Jigglypuff Classification: Lightweight With the Pokémon title number of 39, it is another well known Pokémon in Kanto. With capabilities of a balloon, it also has powers to put other Pokémon as well as humans to sleep. Abilities Jigglypuff is quite fast and can jump quite high as it's a Balloon Pokémon. When surrounded it can either put it's opponents to sleep with it's Sing special move or launch them with it's sleep move. It can also attack aggressively with it's pound and Rollout moves as well. Limitations Jigglypuff is without a doubt the lightest character in the game, and because of this it has very low strength and toughness ratings. Though toughness is Jigglypuff's worst rating, it can be launched quite easily (even if it's damage meter is below 100%). Some of it's special moves can also work against Jigglypuff if not used properly, it's sleep move can leave Jigglypuff motionless if it doesn't hit an opponent. Plus, if it's far away from the stages platform, it doesn't have an Up special that'll give it more air and get back on the platform, so it must rely solely on it's inflating abilities to get back on the platform. More characters, you can continue here: SSBWU: Characters (Part 2)